Whodunnit!
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Everyone is excited for Torque's legendary party... except Stacy, who can't go because of last year little incident where she was accused for a crime she didn't commit. Can Stampy prove her innocence? Henry Danger based!
1. The Case Opens

**Hello! This is Alice Foreshadow, straight from Wonderland!**

 **This is based off a Henry Danger episode! Inspired by Teal Empress's "Minecraft Silly Mode"!**

 **The Henry Danger episode this is based off of is when Henry gets wrongly accused for something he didn't do and drags his friends into trying to get him proven innocent. It's very funny and has a cameo from one of my favorite Nickelodeon actors Nathan Kress.**

 **I hope you enjoy my version of it. It's based off it but not exactly like it. The plot is somewhat similar, but different all at once.**

Chapter 1

It was two dys before Saturday. Two days before Torque had his massive party. It was always wild and loads of fun. Everyone in town was going. Well, _almost_ everyone, but we'll get to that later.

All the youtubers were getting ready. Well, _almost_ all the youtubers, but we'll get to that later. You know, they were doing usual party preparing things. Picking outfits, testing makeup, deciding what hair dye to use, sharpening their axes...well, Cassie was.

"Cassie, you can't bring your axe there!" Sparklez told Cassie for the fiftieth time that day.

"But Lulu and I have been through everything!" exclaimed Cassie, holding her beloved axe against her like a mother protecting her child.

"It's not safe." Sparklez responded.

"Come on, you know the old saying..." Cassie said. "It ain't fun until someone gets hurt."

"What shade of pink should I wear?" asked Lizzie, holding up various jackets while looking in the mirror. "Bubblegum? Cotton Candy? Cherry? Strawberry?"

"What about blue? You look good in blue." Dan asked, comparing a jet black and turquoise hair dyes.

"Good point." said Lizzie, pulling out blue jackets. "Sky? Aqua? Blueberry? Ocean?"

"Guys, the party isn't for two more days...you don't have to worry about it now." said Stampy.

"When you go to Torque's parties for multiple years in a row, you'll understand how important it is to be prepared for things like this." Dan told him.

Stampy looked over at Stacy, who was sitting on the couch, shifting through the cable network in her hoodie sweater and sweatpants. She eventually found the soap opera channel.

"We now bring you back to the 24 hour soap opera channel! If you're a maid on your lunch break or just went through a break up, this is for you!" the announcer, well, announced. "Up next, _Two Calls Away_ , _Out of_ _Time_ _,_ and _Nurse Doctor_!"

"Stacy, what color? Flamingo pink or Atlantic blue?" asked Lizzie.

Stacy shrugged. "Either one is fine. But you look great in the Atlantic blue." she replied.

"You okay Stacy?" asked Stampy. "Normally you'd go nuts for a party."

The doorbell rang. Lizzie opened the door.

"Pizza's here." Hadrian said, since he was now working as a pizza delivery guy at the local Pizza Hut. Lizzie paid him and took the pizza.

"Not this year." Stacy grumbled, lying down on the couch.

"Yeah... she always gets into a bad mood and really teenager angsty around this party." Sparklez said.

"I DON'T GET IN A BAD MOOD!" Stacy snapped. "WHY CAN'T EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

"Okay... wow...um... are you okay?" asked Stampy.

"NO! I am NOT okay! I am anything but okay! I'm terrible! Dreadful! Not happy! Teenager angsty!" Stacy exclaimed, burying her head in the pillow.

"Why are you so upset?" asked Stampy.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Stacy exclaimed.

Stampy looked at everyone else.

"Not it!" exclaimed Sparklez, Lizzie, and Cassie.

"Okay. I'll tell the story." Dan said. "It all took place last year at Torque's party..."

* * *

"This is going to be so exciting! Torque's invited us for the first time!" Cassie exclaimed, trying to hold Winslow, who desperately needed to run around after being stuck in the minecart for an hour.

"I know!" Stacy exclaimed. "And it's on the top of his private floating island!"

Stacy, Cassie, and Winslow walked onto the private island to catch up to the others. Torque walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Torque. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"We're glad you invited us!" exclaimed Stacy.

"Yeah. This is going to be- OH!" Cassie exclaimed as Winslow jumped out of her arms and ran off.

"Mr. Dawg." said a worker, hurrying up to Torque. "We're trying to fix that smashed fencepost over there, but we're having trouble."

"We got to get that fixed. If someone leans on it, it could cause them to fall off! I'll get sued!" exclaimed Torque.

"Oh! I'm great at fixing things! I could help!" Stacy exclaimed. "All I need is a hammer and some duct tape."

Within a few minutes, the fencepost was temporarily fixed and the party was about ready to begin.

"The fencepost is all fixed!" Stacy said to Torque. "It's nice and sturdy! Test it out for yourself!"

"Winslow?" Cassie called. "Where are you? Mommy's worried for you!"

Torque walked over and leaned on the fencepost.

"Hey! This is good as-" Torque started to say before the fencepost snapped.

Torque fell into the ocean. Fortunately, he knew how to swim. Everyone ran over.

For a few minutes, no one moved. No one breathed. Those who **literately** did nearly passed out from lack of oxygen.

"That girl tried to kill Torque!" yelled a random stranger, pointing to Stacy.

"WHAT? No, I didn't-" Stacy stuttered.

"Let's take the law into our own hands!" exclaimed another random stranger.

"That's illegal! It's called lynching, and it hasn't been around since the early 1900s-" Olivia said, trying to help out Stacy.

"SECURITY!" exclaimed a random stranger.

Aiden walked up to Stacy.

"Excuse me miss, but you need to leave." he said. Then he used his specialty, never fail player-rage-quit-halfway-through-episode-5 kick and kicked her off the edge and into the ocean below.

Fortunately, Stacy knew how to swim.

* * *

"And Stacy got her pants sued off, got a restraining order put against her, and was never invited to another party at Torque's house ever again." finished Sparklez. "And she couldn't show her face in town for a month."

"Yeesh." said Stampy. "That's pretty bad."

"Yeah. He sued me broke. Why do you think I live here?" asked Stacy.

"Are we eating the pizza or not?" asked Cassie.

"No! I didn't!" Stacy exclaimed.

"I believe her." Stampy said.

"You're believing her?" asked Hadrian.

"Hadrian, go home." Sparklez told him. Aiden got up and left.

"No seriously, the pizza's getting soggy." Cassie said.

"Really?" asked Stacy, lifting her head up off the pillow.

Stampy nodded. Stacy smiled.

"Okay, I'm just eating this." said Cassie, opening the box and taking out a slice of pizza.

"Still, just saying you believe me won't let Torque let me in though." Stacy sulked.

"Well... what if I can prove you didn't do it by the time the party roles around?" asked Stampy.

"How are you going to solve a mystery in two days?" asked Cassie.

"Elementary my dear Cassie!" exclaimed Stampy, putting on his detective hat.

"Did you seriously just say that?" asked Lizzie.

"Yes... yes I did." said Stampy.

 **That last one was a Tom Alenberg pun I just had to add.**

 **There will be two more chapters. Chapter 2 is on its way!**

 **Hope you liked it! And let me know who you think 'dunnit'!**

 **This is Alice, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


	2. Interveiwment

Stampy was busy setting up a few cameras up the next day. Stacy walked down the stairs, sipping a grape soda.

"What's all this for?" she asked.

"I borrowed some security cameras from Torque." Stampy replied. "I'm going to interview everyone here on what happened at the party last year to see if we can get any leads!"

"What if they're lying?" asked Stacy.

"We'll have to wait and see." Stampy said, putting his detective hat on.

* * *

"Is this being broadcast?" asked Dan, quickly combing his hair.

"I just need you to say what happened at the party last year." Stampy told him. "So... did you set off the arrow machine?"

"No." Dan responded.

"Okay... that question was a little too vague." Stampy said. "Okay... where were you when the arrow machine was set off?"

"I was at my car. I completely forgot my goggles and went to get them." Dan replied. "I would never hurt anyone, even someone like Torque. Although he did make a comment I didn't find very nice about my hair...he likes to pick on me."

* * *

"Um... Stampy, why is Cassie here?" asked Sparklez. Cassie was standing behind Stampy, holding her axe menacingly.

"I decided to change things up a little. I'm doing to do some good-cop bad-cop." Stampy explained. "Now, where were you when Torque got shot?"

"Well, I was helping at the Hawaiian-" Sparklez started to say before Cassie jumped up at him and held her axe to his throat.

"LISTEN UP BUSTER! WE NEED ANSWERS, AND WE WANT THEM NOW! DID. YOU. SET. OFF. THE. ARROW. MACHINE?" Cassie exclaimed.

"OKAY! OKAY!" exclaimed Sparklez. Cassie backed off.

"I was helping at the Hawaiian juice bar when I heard all this noise and-" Sparklez started to say.

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!" Cassie exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing him by his jacket.

"Cassie! Please calm down!" Stampy said, pulling her away.

"That's all I know!" Sparklez exclaimed, dropping to his knees. "I swear, that's all I know!" Sparklez curled up into a cube and started crying.

"Now do I get my emerald?" asked Cassie

"Cassie?" Stampy asked. "I'm going to need to let you go..."

* * *

"Oh my gosh! What did I do?" asked Lizzie, panicked.

"We're just asking you a few-" Stampy started to say.

"Okay! I admit it! I ate the last cookie!" Lizzie exclaimed. "It was double chocolate chip! What did you expect me to do? I couldn't control myself! I just couldn't control myself!" Lizzie then buried her head in her arms, completely broke down, and started crying.

"Calm down Lizzie! I'm not mad about you eating my cookie!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Really?" Lizzie asked, calming down and lifting her head up.

"Yes, now please answer the questions." Stacy said.

"Okay." said Lizzie. "During the party last year, I was not near the fence. I was in the private ocean, swimming with the dolphins."

"There where dolphins last year?" asked Stacy.

"This year, I hear he's doing sharks." said Lizzie. "It's going to be awesome."

* * *

"Since we don't trust you completely yet, we'll try a little lie detector instead." Stampy said to Cassie. Stampy pulled out a white cube.

"That's not a lie detector test." said Cassie.

"I got this one from my friend Eleanor." Stampy explained.

"Who's Eleanor?" asked Cassie.

"I met her in the Good Place. Kind of prickly, but really nice." Stampy explained.

The author walked in and flicked Stampy on the back of the head.

"That story isn't until _after_ this one!" scolded the author.

"Sorry." Stampy apologized.

The author flashed Stampy the 'I got my eye on you' sign and walked out of the story.

"Okay... so, say something that's true about you." said Stampy.

"Um... I'm a cat person." Cassie said. The box lit up green.

"Now say a lie." Stampy said.

"I really liked _Batman vs. Superman._ " Cassie said. The box lit up red.

"Okay, after that brief and clearly plagiarized demonstration, that should explain things." Stampy finished. "Did you try to kill Torque?"

"No." Cassie said. The box lit up red.

"Okay, a little more clarification. Did you try to kill Torque between April 3rd and 6th of last year?" asked Stampy.

"No... we're good now." Cassie said. The box lit up green.

"And their goes our prime suspect." Stampy sighed. The box lit up green.

"What did you say?" asked Cassie.

"That was a joke!" exclaimed Stampy. The box lit up red.

Cassie tackled Stampy.

* * *

"Were where you at exactly 8:15 p.m. on April 5th of last year?" asked Stampy.

Winslow cocked his head at the camera.

"Please Winslow...I'll give you a kitty treat." Stampy said.

Winslow jumped off the chair and ran out of the room.

"Winslow! Come back! I have a few more questions!" Stampy called, chasing after him.

Stacy face palmed.

* * *

"So, Mr. Lukas... where were you last year at the party?" asked Stampy.

"I have no idea why you brought me here." Lukas said. "Can I please leave?"

* * *

Stampy was busy looking over the data the next day, writing everything out on a giant chalkboard. Stacy was sitting on the couch watching _Nurse Doctor_ and eating cake.

"No Nurse Doctor! You can't!" exclaimed Veronica, the secretary.

"I must Veronica. If not... then everything I love... including you, will be gone." said Nurse Doctor.

"Okay! I got all the information out on this chalkboard!" Stampy exclaimed.

Stacy looked over and saw various words connected by arrows on a chalkboard.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Stacy. "It was fine the way it was on paper."

"It looks like this took alot of thought." Stampy said proudly.

Sparklez, Lizzie, Dan, Winslow, and Cassie came walking down the stairs.

"Ready Stamps?" asked Dan. "We got to leave soon... the party's an hour away."

"You sure you don't want us to stay behind with you?" asked Lizzie. "We don't mind."

"We do mind." Cassie said. Sparklez nudged her. "Ow! I mean, we don't mind."

"No guys... go and have fun. I'd hate to have you guys miss out of going to a great party." Stacy said.

"You're serious?" asked Dan.

"Yeah... just go and have fun." Stacy said. "You too Stamps. Have fun."

The group exchanged glances to each other and Stacy. Finally, they filed out of the house slowly. Stacy sighed and went back to see if Nurse Doctor would do... whatever he was going to do.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Stacy was almost done with the entire cake and was in the middle of _Nurse Doctor_. Veronica the secretary had been shot by Phyllis the CEO member, and Stacy wanted to she if she made it.

Suddenly, Stampy broke down the door and came running in.

"Stampy! What the nether?" exclaimed Stacy.

"I got it!" he exclaimed, turning the TV off, grabbing Stacy's hand, and pulling her to her feet.

"Got what?" asked Stacy.

"Get dressed!" Stampy exclaimed. "I got it!"

Stacy went to the bathroom and got dressed into her jeans, leather boots, and an orange and black long sleeved shirt. Stampy then lead Stacy outside.

"Either you solved the mystery and you're wicked happy, or you just caught something highly contagious and deadly and I should be running for my life." Stacy said.

"First of all, you need to cut down on _Code Black_. Secondly, I solved the mystery!" Stampy responded.

"Really?" asked Stacy.

"We need to get to that party!" Stampy exclaimed. "But since the group took the minecart, but I have a plan." Stampy whistled sharply. A white horse galloped up. Stampy climbed up on the horse and pulled Stacy up so she was sitting behind him.

"I'll explain on the way who loosened the fencepost!" Stampy exclaimed, snapping the reins. "HI HO SILVER, AWAY!"

"Stampy?" asked Stacy. "Never do that. Again."

 **One chapter away to finding out "whodunit"!**

 **Who do you think did it? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Speaking of reviews...**

 **CaptainMansBabyGirl: Aw, thank you! That means a lot!**

 **the indecisive bird: Thanks! I've bee having a blast writing this, and actually has been the most fun I've ever had writing a story!**

 **DynamiteHunter6: Thanks! I'm enjoying this one too!**

 **Emily the Avenger: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

 **POTATO: Wow! Great guess! Even I didn't consider that idea! Not revealing who actually 'dunnit' till next chapter, so keep your eye out!**

 **I'm currently working on a little 'surprise' in the next chapter that will contain your guesses!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


	3. Plot Twist!

**Hello! This is Alice Forshadow, straight from Wonderland!**

 **Here is the final chapter! Here we get to see 'Whodunnit'!**

Where we last left our stars, they were riding off to Torque's party (still on the same cliff) on a white horse...

"Stampy?" asked Stacy "You do know how to drive this thing right?"

"Actually, no. I just found the nearest thing and decided to use it." Stampy replied.

"So you don't know how to ride a horse and this is stolen?" asked Stacy.

"He knows where he's going." Stampy said.

The horse stopped so suddenly, Stacy got thrown off into a fountain which was strangely but ironically filled with red fruit punch. Stacy looked up and realized it was in the woods. Stacy looked up and saw a cliff where the party was taking place.

"See?" asked Stampy.

Stampy and Stacy ran up to the cliff and looked up at the rocky, jagged ends.

"Okay... we're going to need a rope, some grappling hooks, and some really cool _Mission Impossible_ music. We'll need to make sure the hooks are weighted exactly one pound, fourteen ounces. We'll need to make sure that the we tie the grappling hooks to the rope in exactly the perfect knots and throw them at an exactly a twenty two degree angle or we won't make it. " explained Stampy. "Also, we'll need to make sure our body weight is no more and no less of 30.6 pounds- No, that's too complex. We'll just get some suction cup shoes-"

"Or we could just use the elevator." suggested Stacy, indicating the elevator in the middle of the cliff.

"...or we could use that." Stampy said.

* * *

The party was in full swing. There was the usual. A pool, trampolines, pony rides, buffet, swimming with dolphins, Blaze Rods, music, Blaze Rods playing music, the usual thing you'd have at a party. But in all seriousness, Gil was playing the piano.

"Gil, I had no idea you where a piano player." Cassie told him.

"I took it up when I was in jail!" he exclaimed.

"Impressive." Cassie told him flirtatiously.

"Do-do you think it's cool?" Gill asked, hoping she liked him. "If you do... maybe we could... hang out sometime and you could hear me practice?"

"Nah... I'm not interested in starting a relationship right now." Cassie responded. "I need to take my life by the wheel and control my anger and wild lifestyle first. I'll come back to you if I'm intrigued."

Cassie walked away, leaving Gil to start playing a piano version of "When I Was Your Man" to show his sadness due to rejection.

Meanwhile, Lizzie was talking to the ticket guy from episode one who showed up in episode eight and crushed our hopes Ruben was still alive.

"It's a shame your friend couldn't come." said the ticket guy.

"Yeah... Stacy would love with here. I hear Corgis are this year's party favors." added Lizzie.

"I thought her name was Samantha." the ticket guy said. "Or Sabrina... or Annabeth, for some weird reason..."

Suddenly, Stampy and Stacy ran out of the elevator.

"Hey! Stacy's here!" exclaimed . "Didn't she get kicked out last year?"

"And the last horse crosses the finish line." Lizzie said, using the _Eddsworld_ line in perfect sassiness.

"What where you thinking? I mean, seriously, A cliff again?" asked Stacy. "Did you learn nothing from last year? Let me rephrase that- do you have any brain cells?"

"BURNED!" Sparklez exclaimed.

"She's even covered in blood!" exclaimed a random partygoer.

"What?" asked Stacy, looking down at her soaked with punch shirt. "Oh... this is just fruit punch-"

"SECURITY!" yelled Torque. Aiden started walking over.

"Stampy, say something... Aiden's wearing soccer cleats... and I don't want to get kicked in the stomach with a guy wearing cleats..." Stacy whispered.

"Oh no... you aren't getting kicked over the edge." Torque told her.

Stacy breathed a sigh of relief.

"YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL!" exclaimed Torque.

"What?" asked Stacy. "But isn't that a little harsh?"

"Reginald! Take her to the slammer!" exclaimed Torque.

Reginald walked up to Stacy and handcuffed her.

"Wait! This is a terrible mistake! This is all my fault!" exclaimed Stampy. "Arrest me instead!"

"Sorry ... but didn't you read the rules of Minecraftia?" asked Reginald. He handed Stampy a phonebook sized book full of all the rules. "It specifically states in page nine hundred and forty two, part three, chapter thirty five, section fourteen, rule number five thousand six hundred two hundred and fifty four, that all people who break restraining orders go to jail!" Reginald exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Stacy!" Stampy called as Reginald lead Stacy back down the elevator.

"It's okay Stampy! You were only trying to help me!" called Stacy.

Reginald put Stacy on the police horse once he and her got to the bottom of the hill.

"So you forgive me?" asked Stampy.

"No!" exclaimed Stacy as Reginald rode away.

There was utter silence. Gil started playing a sad tune on the violin.

"That's not helping Gil." said Dan. "It really isn't."

 **The end!**

 **I'm kidding! The real ending is coming out very soon!**

 **Now it's review time!**

 **the indecisive bird: Hm... good hypothesis!**

 **POTATO: Thanks! I glad you liked this story!**

 **Merp: Good hypothesis as well!**

 **This is Alice Forshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


	4. Jailhouse Block

**I am finally o** **ff hiatus!**

 **Review time!**

 **OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it!**

 **Jam: Aw, thanks!**

 **MiekoHiroshima: Really? Thank you! Don't worry, there's on more chapter after this one!**

 **POTATO: Really? Huh... had no idea. Thanks for letting me know! And apologies for not saying whodunit, but that scene will be coming up very soon!**

 **Now, let's see how Stacy is faring in her current situation...**

Stacy was dressed in the orange prison uniform and tossed in with the other women prisoners. Xara walked up and examined Stacy, who was terrified.

"What are you in here for?" she asked.

"I BROKE A RESTRAINING ORDER!" exclaimed Stacy, so panicked from what happened in the past week.

There was a pause.

"Woah." said Xara. "You are scary!"

"Yeah!" another woman exclaimed. "That's nothing compared to what I did!"

"Boy, is the warden going to want to make you change!" exclaimed a second woman.

"Change?" asked Stacy.

"It won't be so bad!" exclaimed Xara. "Now, before he tries to manipulate you into breaking, you're our new leader! Ladies, welcome our 102th leader Stacyplays!"

"102th?" asked Stacy nervously.

"Of this month." said Carmine.

Stacy nearly fainted.

"You look okay, but we're going to need to change a couple things..." said Xara. "Let's see, a tattoo and a haircut should do..."

* * *

Stampy was walking through the halls of the portal hallway talking to one of the guards as the guard led him to the warden's office.

"...Anyways Antony, I kind of messed things up a little, so that's why I hailed a wild pony, ride up to Boomtown, had to hitching to the jungle temple, went into the portal, cut through Sky City, find the exit portal, find the Admin, and half bribe half convince him to drop me off here." Stampy finished.

"And you did this all in two hours?" asked Anthony.

"I have good connections." Stampy told him casually.

Anthony nearly asked who his connections were, but then decided to avoid another ten minute conversation that was mainly Stampy doing all the talking.

"You did this all for a girl?" asked Anthony.

"Yeah... I bet she must hate me now." Stampy replied.

"Doubt it." said Anthony. "I mean, you tried to help her and came all this way just to free her. Women work in mysterious ways."

Finally, the two made it to the warden's office.

"Alright. You got this. Show him you mean business." said Anthony.

"Okay!" Stampy exclaimed as he opened the door and he and Anthony walked into the warden's office.

"I am Stampy Cat, and I demand you release my friend this instant!" Stampy exclaimed. Then he caught a look at the warden.

"You... very... scary looking... man..." Stampy said, now feeling like he should have thought this through more. "I'm not saying you look scary exactly, looks don't always tell a person but still-"

* * *

Stacy was looking at her arm, which was still stinging from the tattoo, which seemed to be a skull, and it felt awkward that they had cut her hair to a half shaved short style.

"Now we introduce you to the guys!" exclaimed Xara.

"Guys?" asked Stacy nervously.

"We need to have them get used to you. I mean, the last one only lasted a couple of days, but it's always good." said Carmine.

The female prisoners opened the door to the men's half of the prison. The guys looked over as soon as the doors opened.

"I would like to introduce you to our newest leader- Stacy!" announced Xara.

The guys looked at Stacy menacingly.

"It's about time." said Oxblood.

"What does this one have on her?" asked Terry.

"Broke a restraining order." Xara told them.

"Yeah, but has she gone on any adventures?" asked Rob.

"Depends. We haven't heard anything new yet." said Xara. "Let's take her to the cafeteria and see what she knows."

Stacy found herself lifted up on the prisoner's shoulders as she was brought to the cafeteria.

* * *

"So there I was, the statue two steps away from squishing me, when suddenly, he looks down at me and lifts his foot over me." Stacy narrated as she French braided Xara's hair. "So I threw my pickaxe at him, and he didn't even swat it away! I took off running and narrowly escaped with my life."

"Ooh." said the prisoners.

"You have nice hair Xara. You're lucky. You can do anything with it." said Stacy.

"Can you do mine next?" asked Carmine.

"Sure!" exclaimed Stacy. "Any other questions before we can continue?"

"Can you give us more life advice?" asked Rob.

* * *

"Yeah. The warden here was actually being nice today." said Anthony. "That's why he let your friend go."

Stampy and Anthony walked down the hallway to the recreation room, where they saw Stacy talking to the prisoners.

"So all in all, the best way to deal with problems is to face them head on- _unarmed_." Stacy finished.

"Well, here goes nothing." Stampy said nervously. He knocked on a steel table this got Stacy's attention. She smiled happily when she saw Stampy and ran over to him.

"You did come for me!" exclaimed Stacy, hugging Stampy.

"Wait, this is your boyfriend?" asked Xara, confused.

"We talked to the warden, he let us get you so you can come home!" exclaimed Stampy.

"You're leaving us?" asked Terry.

"Only in physical form. I will always be in your hearts. And, don't worry Oxblood. You're going to find the right woman, and your future wife is going to be beautiful." Stacy told him.

"But will she love me?" Oxblood asked.

Stacy nodded.

"Stacy! called Stampy, gesturing her over to him.

"Goodbye fellow prisoners! Until we meet again!" exclaimed Stacy.

The prisoners waved goodbye as Stacy left the room.

"You guys are gonna go?" asked Anthony, running up to them.

"I think that was the plan here." said Stacy.

"You want to come too?" asked Stampy.

"Oh no... I wouldn't want to impos- YES PLEASE!" Anthony exclaimed.

So the three took off running.

Along the way, they freed a random llama they found in a room full of pressure plates and decided to take with them.

 **Next chapter, we shall find put whodunit!**

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


	5. Whodunit!

**Review time!**

 **GrayRay- Yeah. It was almost like you had to choose between a piece of chocolate cake or a chocolate chip cookie. Both equally delicious, but you can only pick one.**

 **JenAtion- It's okay. Pretty sure not many other people got it either.**

 **Peculiar4Life- We're about ready to find out!**

 **Emily The Avenger- Yep! She's about ready to see more of our favorite llama!**

 **NoItsBecky- Yeah... I think I overlooked that part *plot hole opens* SPARKLEZ! GET MASKING TAPE!**

 **Princess of Muffins- Thanks! I'm glad you like the story. And you are defiantly not lame.**

 **ItsMeVader- I will finish the story! Prepare for the epic finale!**

 **OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Jam- Thanks! I like that you love my humor!**

 **T** **he mystery will be solved!**

Stacy, Stampy, Anthony, and the llama were walking back to Torque's party covered in ash.

"To be honest- I had no idea the room would blow up." said Stampy.

"I told you-" Anthony started to say.

The group entered the elevator and went up.

* * *

"So then I was like 'Blaze rods!' and that was how I saved the mooshrooms on mushroom island." Gil finished telling Lizzie.

"And that happened?" asked Lizzie.

Suddenly, Stacy, Stampy, Anthony, and Lluna burst into the room.

"WE HAVE NOW RETURNED-" Anthony exclaimed.

"LLUNA!" Stella and Jesse exclaimed, running up and thankfully hugging the llama.

"I'm sorry I left you behind! I didn't have a choice!" Jesse exclaimed to the llama.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you! I'll never lose you again!" exclaimed Stella.

"That is so sweet." said Lizzie, watching the two adults break down over a llama.

"Man, my brother is strange." Jessie added, sipping her punch.

"What are you doing?" Torque asked to Stacy.

"Showing you the proof on whodunit!" Stampy exclaimed.

"It could be anyone. It could be the pizza delivery guy!" exclaimed Hadrian.

"Um..." Dan asked, confused.

"Or it could be Torque!" exclaimed Meivia.

"It most likely is!" Torque exclaimed.

"Um..." asked Dan.

"Or Aiden!" exclaimed Petra.

"Why is it always me?" Aiden asked.

"Well, actually, I have security footage on the whole thing!" Stampy exclaimed, pulling out the tape-

-then he dropped it in a puddle.

"Oh... oops..." Stampy said as Stacy face palmed. "I have a backup tape of security footage on the whole thing!"

Stampy pulled out another tape and put it in the TV and pressed play.

The video showed Stacy fixing the fencepost with some duct tape, then turning away to check on how Lizzie was doing.

...and _Winslow_ ran right by and knocked the fencepost loose.

Gil banged down dramatic music on the piano keys.

"BLAZE RODS!" he exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Aiden.

"So, whatdaya know?" asked Torque. "The cat did it."

"SECURITY!" Torque called.

Aiden picked up Winslow and carried him to the elevator, put him in it, and pressed the button to go down.

"I can't belive how we didn't belive you." said Torque, hurt.

"Yeah. We're sorry." said Reginald. "You must be so mad at us."

"Yeah I am! Still... if this experience has taught me anything, it's that we can't stay mad at someone forever... we need to forgive and forget and move on..." Stacy said. "And sometimes, we just need a little push for that to happen." Stacy looked over at Stampy happily. "So I forgive you. All of you."

"Still- I should give you something for the pain I put you through'-" Torque said.

"It's okay Torque. I-" Stacy started to say.

"How about three corgis, my backup Ferrari, and this beach house I have in Florida?" asked Torque, pulling out his checkbook. "And, of course, some money."

"Oh, I really couldn't-" Stacy said, accepting the check and reading the long line of zeros on it and realizing how rich she'd be. "Oh my- I guess I could."

"Glad you're back Stacy." said Dan, hugging Stacy. "And also cool tattoo."

* * *

A few hours later after a fun filled party, Stacy and Stampy were walking home.

"I'm sorry I put you through all that." Stampy apologized.

"Why?" Stacy asked. "We met a new friend, Stella got her pet back, I taught some prisoners some life lessons, and I have a sweet new haircut. But- why did you go through all that just for me?"

"I love you." Stampy told her.

"I love you too." Stacy said

Stacy leaned in and-

"I AM A STEGOSAURUS!" exclaimed the ASDF movie stegosaurus, blocking the Stampcy scene from the end.

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


End file.
